Truth and Lies
by ForeverSTEAM
Summary: I suck at summaries. I have had this story rolling around in my head, happening after Liam rips the annulment papers in Aspen. Please R&R Warning for mature content
1. Chapter 1

**Truths and Lies**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bold and the Beautiful, I just like to play with the characters...

A/N: I have had this story rolling around in my head since Liam ripped the annulment papers up in Aspen. This is what I wished had happened. **WARNING,** not for fans of Hope.

Chapter 1

Aspen, Co.

Steffy is sitting on the desk at the Spencer retreat house, looking at the e-mail from her grandmother. She hits reply and starts typing, "Grams, I know that you think I am nuts for coming up here, but I need to get away. After what happened when I gave Liam the signed papers, I can't watch him with Hope. Please respect that this is what I have to do. I love you. ~S." and then hits send. She smiles at herself as she thinks about the day that she had given Liam the annulment papers, the way he had looked as his ripped the said papers up and threw them into the river, the kiss that had rocked her wold, and then what the kiss had led to. She shook her head, knowing that she had to stop thinking of that day since the man she loved was going to be marrying the woman that had once been her sister. Suddenly the room began to spin, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom for the second time that morning.

Forrester Creations: Steffy's office

"Liam can never find out that I haven't given these up." Hope whispers to herself as she slips a pill in her mouth and swallows.

"And he never will darling." the young blonde hears from behind her before she spins around to see her mother standing at the office door. "The Logan family always gets what they want. Though you might want to be more mindful of talking about them here at the office, you know there are people here gunning to end your relationship with Liam." Brooke adds with a frown.

"Well at least Steffy isn't here."

"I wondered why you are in her office, where is she?"

" Liam told me this morning that Steffy decided to go to Aspen until after the wedding." Hope says smiling, happy at the thought that her nemesis had finally given up.

"I am glad to see that she has finally given up her fantasy of keeping Liam. I am off though, I need to talk to Stephanie about some details for the wedding." the older blonde says as she kisses her daughter's cheek and walks out the door.

"I just hope that is true mom." she sighs.

Spencer Publications: Liam's Office

"Hi Ridge, thank you for coming by on such short notice, I just really need to talk to someone and I know that you have been in my shoes before." Liam says with a frown.

"It's not a problem. I just really hope that you make the right choice. I know that you don't want to hurt either woman, but Steffy is already and one of them will be and we all know this." his father-in-law says with an answering frown.

"The thing is Ridge, that Steffy and Hope are so different, yet bring so much to my life. I mean with Steffy, she is so full of life and love and she makes me come alive, with Hope, I want to be a better man. But what I really wanted to talk about is that while your daughter and I were in Aspen last month she gave me the annulment papers, signed."

"Then why aren't you and Hope married if Steffy gave you the annulment?" the older man asks, confused.

"Because I ripped them up and threw them in the river. I could see how much it was hurting her and couldn't do it. Our marriage is as real as my feelings for her, and I wanted her to know that. I mean, Hope and Brooke are the ones that pushed for the annulment in the first place, I have always been okay with the divorce instead."

"Does Hope know what happened?" Ridge asks, beginning to get a clearer picture of what was going on.

"No, I don't' know how to tell her. Plus there is more that happened." the younger man says as he looks down at his feet. "After I ripped the papers up I walked up to Steffy and kissed her liked there was no tomorrow, which led to..." he trailed off, unable to tell his wife's father what had happened between him and his wife that day.

"So what you are telling me is that you aren't sure things are really over between you and Steffy?" Ridge asks, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know. What I do know that I love them both and really hate that I am hurting them"

Unbeknownst to the two men in the office, Bill Spencer is standing at the door listening in to the whole conversation.

Forrester Creations: Eric's office

Brooke is walking up to the door of Eric's office when she hears Stephanie's voice, but the words she hears stops her dead in her tracks. " ripped the signed annulment papers."

"I still can't believe that she signed those papers in the first place Stephanie. We both know how much she loves Liam."

"Taylor, she did what she thought was right. Though if I were a betting woman, I would bet that her husband isn't exactly ready to let go of our girl. She told me that after he ripped the papers he planted one hell of a kiss on her."

"Steffy signed the papers?" Brooke exclaims, pushing the door wide open.

"Yes, my daughter finally gave into your daughter's demands." Taylor says, anger evident in her voice.

"But Liam tore them to shreds." Stephanie says, a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

"That can't be, Liam wants to marry Hope and he would be if Steffy hadn't tricked him into marrying her in Aspen." Brooke whines.

"Brooke, believe what you want, but Liam does love my daughter also. You may think that Hope and Liam are like you and Ridge, but these girls are not us and that young man is not Ridge. We should be backing off and letting them deal with this." Taylor says, anger flashing in her eyes.

"You just can't stand that he picked me can you? Ridge and I are destined to be together, and so are Hope and Liam." Brooke replies with a huff.

"I think I am going to go try to call Steffy and make sure she is okay. I am not getting into this with you Brooke." Taylor says as she walks to the door.

"Give her our love." Stephanie says before glancing at the blonde that had been making her life hell for years.

As soon as the raven haired beauty closes the office door Stephanie turns to look at Brooke. "You might want to prepare your daughter."

"For what Stephanie? It seems to me that your granddaughter has finally realized what we have all known, that her marriage is a farce, a joke." Brooke says, fire in her eyes.

"I mean, that I don't think Liam is ready to give Steffy up. Instead of running to the courthouse to file those papers he tore them up, then he kissed HIS WIFE." the older woman says, emphasizing the last two words. Then turning, she walks out the door, leaving the stunned blonde in her wake.

"It can't be true, I bet Steffy lied about the kiss just to make problems between Hope and Liam." Brooke says to herself before leaving the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truths and Lies**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bold and the Beautiful, I just like to play with the characters...

A/N: I am using scenes from the show in flashbacks, however, no copy-write infringement is intended. Flashbacks are in italics.. Also,mature content

Chapter 2

Beach House

Liam is sitting on the couch, looking at pictures on his lap top. He stops as he comes to a picture of him and Steffy after their wedding in Aspen. He frowns as he thinks about the fact that Steffy felt it necessary to hide away in Aspen. She had explained that with her not in the public eye, maybe the press would back off of Hope. He had told her that Hope had moved out until the divorce was final, but she wouldn't be swayed. He feels an ache in his gut as he realizes just how much he misses the brunet that had brought such joy to his life. He is startled as he hears the door behind him open, amd he quickly closes his lap top and turns to see Hope standing in the doorway.

"Hi." the young blonde says as she flips her bangs from her eyes.

"Hey, how are things at your mother's house?" he asks, uncertain as to why Hope was there.

"Oh you know my mom, she doesn't understand why I moved out, but she is trying not to let it show." she replies as she walks over to the couch where he is sitting.

"Well, I think it was a good move. I really don't like the way the press has been hounding you."

"I was thinking," she begins as she sits down almost on his lap, "that even though I have moved out it doesn't mean that we can't spend time together like a real couple..." she trails off as she leans in to kiss him. Before Hope's lips can meet Liam's, he gently backs away from her and removes her from his lap.

"Hope, I..." his voice trails off as he thinks back to a different kiss with a different woman.

 _"_ _It's been a good time, you know, like one of those old-fashioned comedies..." she sighs, "Literally chasing after each other."_

 _"Yeah." he chuckles._

 _"From Aspen, the whole gondola thing, all the way to the tip of Mexico. That RV chase, what were we doing? My bogus brain injury, now a bum knee." she says. Liam sighs in agreement._

 _"You know, if this goes on, I-I'm going to hire a stunt double. I am." Steffy says, laughing. "God, who does this, seriously? Enough with the madcap adventures. Look, um... I'm just trying to say.." she pauses to sigh, "Thanks, for the memories."_

 _"Bob Hope."Liam gives a small laugh._

 _"What?" Steffy asks, a bit shocked at Liam's sudden words._

 _"Sorry. That's probably inappropriate." he adds, with a nervous laugh_

 _"What, you- you said "Bob Hope" in the middle of my good-bye moment?" she says, a smile on her lips._

 _"I'm s—" Liam tries to say to her._

 _"You jerk. I-I'm trying to be serious right now." Steffy adds._

 _"I'm-I-I'm sorry." he finally gets in._

 _"Uh-huh. Uh-huh." Steffy turns her head._

 _"My-my bad. Okay?"_

 _"Okay. You like Bob Hope? He's my fave."_

 _"No, he's not." Liam says, an incredulous look on his face._

 _"Oh, you thought you knew everything about me, huh?_

 _"Are you kidding do you know, I'm like- I'm like a super fan." he says, leaning forward._

 _"Oh, don't even go there with me, okay?" she says, laughter in her voice._

 _"I just went there." he adds, mock seriously._

 _"Oh, yeah?" she banters back._

 _"I already went there."_

 _"Okay, really? Okay. How about this?" she says, then clears her throat._

 _"Oh, my..." he says, leaning back and covering his smile by putting his hand over his mouth._

 _"I am. I am." she says and then begins to sing, "Thanks for the memory." Liam chuckles. "The sentimental verse, nothing in my purse and chuckle when the preacher said for better or for worse."_

 _"We're doing this?" he asks, still chuckling._

 _"Uh-huh. We're doing this." she says, nodding he head._

 _"Yeah? Really?" he asks, making sure, before he begins to sing, "Thanks for the memories." Steffy laughs at his dramatic beginning. "Of faults that you forgave, of rainbows on a wave, of stockings in the basin when a fella needs to shave."_

 _Laughing, Steffy says, "Yes. Yes." Liam joins in the laughing._

 _"How lovely it was thanks, for the memory and strictly extraneous. Darling, how are you?" she chuckles._

 _"How are all the little dreams that never did come true? Awfully glad I met you cheerio and toodle-loo." he trails off._

 _"Thank you... so much." she emotionally says. "That was fun." she adds._

 _"Cha-cha-cha." he says, unable to look his wife in the eye._

 _"You better put those papers in a safe place... Before they blow away after it took me so long to... To sign them." she says, before turning away, not wanting Liam to see the pain she is feeling. Liam gets up and walks away. A sob breaks from Steffy as she sits there, her world falling apart around her. Suddenly from behind her she hears the sound of paper being torn. Shocked, she turns to the sound to see Liam holding the annulment papers,though now they are in two halves. She lets out a soft laugh as he continues to rip the papers that had been the cause of so much anger and heartache in the last months. As he watches Steffy, Liam tosses the papers, now in multiple little pieces, into the river the runs next to where he stands. The beautiful brunet watches in shock as the bits of paper float down to meet the water. He then walks purposely over to the woman that had taught him so many things in the short time they had been together, stopping as he stands in front of her, holding out his hand. She places her hand in his, so that he can help her stand, the pain of her knee almost forgotten. Then as if in a movie he wraps his arms around her, leans her back slightly, looks into her eyes, and kisses her. He pours all of his feelings into the kiss, feeling the passion build between them._

Aspen, Co.

Steffy sits on the bed, lost in memories of the day that Liam had shown her just how deep his feelings ran.

 _Steffy wraps her arms around her husband, happy that he was in fact still her husband. "Cha-cha-cha." she whispers in his ear. She feels the shivers that run through his body right before he bends slightly to put his arms under her legs so that he can scoop her up as he had done at the hospital earlier that day. He quickly walks to the door, stopping so that she can turn the knob and open the door. She lets out a giggle as he walks through the door then shuts it with a slight kick of his boot. The heat between the couple is so intense it is almost visible._

 _At the door to the bedroom where they had spent their wedding night, Liam stops and looks into her eyes, knowing that the look of love that he sees on his wife's face is mirrored on his own. Steffy leans up and places a gentle kiss on his lips and it is like the damn inside him broke wide open. As he walks into the room he deepens the kiss, coming to a stop as he knees make contact with the soft bed, With much care as not to further hurt her knee, he very gently lays her on the bed, his body automatically following her's._

 _Steffy's hands reach up to caress his cheek, feeling the coarse hair that covers it. Her mouth searches for his again, meeting his with all the passion she has kept bottled up. She moans as she feels his hard member press against her core through the fabric of their clothing, making her juices run more freely. She quickly gets his jacket off, licking her lips in anticipation of what is about to happen. "Liam..." she sighs his name as he undoes her jacket. She feels the need to whimper as he pushes himself away from her just a bit, however the need is cut short when his takes off his shirt and then moves to remove first her jacket and then her shirt, leaving her upper body exposed except for her lilac colored bra that is covering her heaving breasts. He then moves to take off her shoes before removing the black pants that are enclosing her long legs. She sees the smile on Liam's face as he takes her in, from the light purple bra to the matching lace boy cut panties that is covering her most intimate spot._

 _With a seductive smile, Steffy props herself up on her elbows, her eyes raking down the body of the man she loved with her whole being. Gingerly, she sits up and places her hands on the waist ban of his pants, she undoes the button and then the zipper as she looks up to meet his eyes. She can't help but feel the love radiating off of Liam, and it gives her the final push that leads her to slowly push his pants down and over his hips and legs. Once the pants are down to a point that she can't push them down anymore he kicks them the rest of the way off before once again placing his body over that of Steffy's._

Steffy shakes her head, a shiver running through her body as she can still feel Liam pressed against her hot core. Suddenly she jumps up and runs to the bathroom again. Once her stomach is empty of the dinner she had not long ago finished, she goes to the sink to rinse her mouth out. "I think I should go see Dr. Meade, I think I am getting the flu or something." she says as she places her hand on her still semi-queasy stomach.

Beach House

 _Liam grins as he places his hands on Steffy's hips, hooking his thumbs in the side of her panties and then slowly pulls the fabric down her legs, placing kisses on the flesh the material had just passed over. Once her panties were completely off, he slowly works his way back up her legs, stopping at the V of her body. He snakes his tongue out to lightly caress the flesh in front of him. When he hears her gasp of surprise quickly followed by a sigh, he runs his tongue against her again. Liam then delves his tongue inside Steffy's hot cavern, relishing in the taste that is so uniquely his wife. He brings his hand up to slip a digit in as he moves his mouth to her clit, lightly sucking on the engorged bud. Pulling his face back just enough so that he can lightly blow against the sensitive nub. He adds another finger to Steffy's wet core, feeling her inner muscles begin to tighten as she begins to find her release. He continues his ministrations, letting her ride out the orgasm. Before she can come completely back down, Liam brings his body back into alignment with hers before kissing her , while at the same time slowly sliding his hard shaft between her soft folds. He pushes himself as far in as he can go before going still for a moment. "Home." is all he whispers before he continues making love to his wife. Feeling the pulsing of her walls that are wrapped around him, he speeds up his movement, pushing both her body and his over the edge..._

"...Wrong, Liam?" he hears. Shaking the memory from his mind, he looks up to see Hope's concerned gaze.

"Sorry, what?" he asks, confusion in his voice.

"I was asking you what is wrong. I thought we were going to spend some quality time together and then you just zone out on me."

"I am so sorry Hope, I just, I can't, I think you should go home." he says, clearly shaken.

"But Liam..." she whines to her boyfriend.

"No, I want you to go. Please?" he asks, more forcibly.

"Fine!" she hisses before grabbing her purse and storming out the door.

"Oh Steffy..." Liam sighs once the blonde woman was gone.

A/N: Please review, it helps me know that you are enjoying my story or even things about it you don't like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Truths and Lies**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bold and the Beautiful, I just like to play with the characters... Nor do I own the song Careless Whisper.

A/N: I can't remember if Katie was still pregnant at this point on the show, but in my story she is.

Chapter 3

Spencer Publications: Bill's Office

"It's Bill, call me as soon as you get this." he gruffly says before hitting the end button. Feelings of frustration causing the man to rake his fingers though his hair.

"And who are you calling my dear husband?" Katie says as she walks through the door. She stops as she comes to stand at the corner of the desk where Bill is standing, a smile on his face.

"I was calling my daughter-in-law actually. I heard that she has decided to go hide in Aspen with the whole Hope running her down and all. Though I think there might be more to it, I over heard an interesting conversation today between Ridge and my son."

"Oh really?" Katie says, a little hesitantly.

"Really." Bill says with a smirk. "I heard something about a certain set of annulment papers that were signed and then hand delivered to Liam in Aspen."

"Why hasn't Brooke or Hope told me? Have they set a date yet then?" she excitedly rambles out.

"I wasn't finished with what I over heard. Liam also stated that he tore them to shreds and tossed them into the river next to the compound before sweeping his wife off her feet and kissing her" he adds with a wink and a bigger smile.

"Are you serious? Why would Liam do that? He knows how much Hope wants to marry him." the brunet Logan says, shock and confusion in her voice.

"I think it might be that he still loves Steffy very much and maybe he is starting to see that he would be better off with the one he actually married." Bill says, thrilled at the thought he might get his way anyway.

"Oh please Bill, we all know that Steffy tricked Liam into marrying her, that Hope should be our daughter-in-law instead. As soon as that divorce is final Liam will be marrying Hope and you are just going to have to learn to deal with it." Katie replies, her frustration growing.

"I wouldn't go betting on that just yet. Steffy brings Liam to life and it is a joy for me to see. Maybe if Hope was more like you and less like her mother I wouldn't mind the thought so much, but your niece seems to think she is entitled to anything she wants."

"Liam was her first!" his wife interrupts him.

"Hope ended their engagement, that meant that Liam was free to propose to and marry whomever he desired. And remember sweetheart, Hope was treating my son like an accessory for her line at Forrester." he says, getting upset remembering how the blonde woman had treated his son.

"I think we are just going to have to agree that we disagree on this subject. Remember, no stress." Katie adds, rubbing small circles on the ever so slight bump on her stomach wanting to end the conversation.

"How about instead of talking, we go feed you and our little one here?" Bill asks as he walks to stand next to his wife and cover her hand with his.

Logan Estate

Hope is standing at the glass doors, looking out over the grounds, "What was wrong with Liam? He has never said no to me...I just, I can't deal with this right now." she says, walking away from the doors and grabbing her purse. She opens the bag and digs out a bottle of pills, she shakes one out and takes it without water. She closes her eyes, a smile forming on her lips.

She can feel the pill, the chemicals, beginning to run through her blood, calming her. She walks over to the CD player and hits play, swaying with the first notes to the song "Careless Whisper" by George Micheal. Singing along, she continues to sway, slowing making her way back to the double doors. As the song ends, Hope opens the doors but stops as she hears the front door open.

"Hello?" Brooke calls as she walks into the room. She picks up the remote to the music player and hits power, stopping the noise instantly. "How are you feeling today sweetie?" she asks.

"Everything is just great!" she says, giggling. "Steffy is finally out of the picture and yet Liam is still pulling away from me." she adds, flipping her bangs from her eye.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it, you two are engaged and soon he will be your husband." Brooke almost coos to her daughter.

"Mom, I was over there earlier, figuring we could spend some time together. I went to kiss him, but he pulled back, staring off into space and then he asked me to leave!" she says, stomping her foot in frustration.

"That doesn't mean anything, maybe he is just trying to respect your wishes this time and is worried if he started he wouldn't be able to stop." the older blonde says hopefully, remembering her earlier conversation with Taylor and Stephanie.

"I don't know mom, and right now I don't care all that much." Hope replies, indignantly.

"Well, I had some ideas for the wedding if you want to look them over." Brooke says as she pulls her tablet from her purse.

"Sure, whatever mom." she says as she walks over to the couch.

Beach House

Liam is sitting on the couch, looking at his lap top again when a message pops up from Steffy. He smiles as he reads it. "Just wondering how things are in L.A. I miss you." He replies back. "Things are the same as always, miss you too. How is Aspen?" He sits back, getting more comfortable. "Things are beautiful as always here, though I am a bit under the weather. I have a doctor's appointment later today." Frowning, he types back to her, "What's wrong, I have never known you to be sick. Hope it isn't anything to serious." "Not serious, just can't keep anything down it seems." she responds almost instantly. A confused look comes over Liam's features as he thinks for a minute. Suddenly he begins to type as fast as his fingers can, "Are you still on birth control Steffy? Do you think that maybe, maybe you could be pregnant?"

After a few minutes without a reply he nervously runs his fingers through his hair before picking up his phone. He finds Steffy's name and hits the little green phone icon to call his wife. "Steffy, I am worried about you, please call me as soon as you get this message." he says after her greeting plays. He sits, his gaze switching between the lap top and phone, nervously waiting from a response of some kind.

Aspen

Steffy sits staring at her lap top, the question Liam had asked her burning in her mind. "Could I be?" she asks herself. Slowly getting up so she doesn't wind up over the toilet again, she grabs her purse and keys before heading to the door.

Minutes later she pulls in front of the drug store and goes inside, heading straight to the aisle holding a multitude of different brands of pregnancy tests. She stands staring at the boxes of different colors before grabbing two different boxes and heading to the counter. She pays the cashier and runs back to her car. Standing there waiting for her is Ramona. Steffy tries to hide the tests in her purse before her friend can see them.

"Hi Ramona, how are you?" she asks, not wanting to seem rude.

"Things are okay, ya know? I just needed to grab some medicine for this darn headache I have. Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, everything is great. I just needed some stuff." Steffy replies hoping that she was successful in hiding her purchase.

"Okay, I hope I will see you later then." her friend says, wanting to call Bill to tell him what she had seen.

"Okay, take it easy and feel better soon." the brunet replies, giving a mental sigh that it seemed that the tests she had bought hadn't been seen. With a wave Steffy climbs into her car and heads back to the house.

Still standing outside of the drug store, Ramona pulls her cell phone from her pocket after having watched her friend drive off. She finds Bill in her contacts and hits the call button. "Boss I just thought you might want to know that I just ran into Steffy." After a pause she responds, "I saw her coming out of the drug store carrying pregnancy tests."

Back at the house Steffy is sitting on the bed, staring at her phone, a timer showing 56 seconds. Closing the timer app, she listens to the voice mail left by the man that she loved with all of her heart.

"Steffy, I really need to talk to you. Please call me as soon as you get this?" She closes her eyes, sighing, before getting up and walking to the table with four plastic test sticks laying flat on top of a paper towel. She sinks to the floor, tears welling in her eyes, "Oh..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Truths and Lies**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bold and the Beautiful, I just like to play with the characters...

Chapter 4

Beach House

Liam is standing at the kitchen counter, a glass with just a slight amount of brown liquid in it. He is staring at the glass, trying to come to grips with the thoughts flowing in his mind. Grabbing his phone, he tries to call Steffy again. However, just like it has been for the last four hours, it is going straight to voice mail. Not wanting to leave her yet another voice mail, he hits the end call button.

"She is going to think I am losing my mind after leaving her all those voice mails." he says to himself while shaking his head. He turns when he hears the front door open, and sees Bill standing there.

"What's up dad?" he asks, not really in the mood to deal with his father.

"I came by because I got an interesting piece of information today and thought you might want to know about it." Bill replies, a look of satisfaction on his face. " A little birdie in Aspen said they saw Steffy, at a drug store." he adds.

"And your point is? Dad she went up there for peace, why can't you leave her be?" Liam asks.

"The point is son, that it seems she had bought some pregnancy tests. I guess she finally moved on, though I had no clue." the older Spencer says, trying to gauge the other's reaction.

"Dad, she hasn't exactly moved on. I know she might be pregnant..." he trails off as the men hear a voice behind them

"Oh my god..." the two men hear from behind them.

Aspen, Co.

Steffy is sitting on the bed lost deep in thought when she hears the ringing of the house phone. She contemplates ignoring the sound and letting the machine get it, but decides against it. Just as she is putting her hand on the receiver the voice mail machine kicks in, she stops waiting to see who is calling her. Steffy cringes when she hears the voice belonging to the blonde woman that had been the bane of her existence for as long as she could remember.

 _"Steffy, I know you are there, I want you to answer that phone right this minute. We have things to discuss." After a brief pause she continues "Fine ignore me. But I will be talking to you. I want you to leave Liam alone! He belongs to my daughter. He always has and always will."_ Brooke ends the call with a resounding click.

Steffy sighs, glad that she hadn't picked up the phone, she just could not deal with Brooke or any of her family for that matter, at the minute. She turns back to the table where the pregnancy test sticks and her phone lay. She knows that she should call Liam and give him the answers she knows he is waiting on, so she grabs her phone and turns it on. She sees that she has multiple texts and voice mails from the man she still calls her husband. Without going through her phone to read all of the messages, she just find him in her phone and hits the call button.

Forrester Creations

Stephanie is sitting at Eric's desk waiting for her husband to come back from a meeting with Oliver about an upcoming photo shoot they were planning for the Hope for the Future campaign. Looking over, she sees a picture of Steffy, Thomas, and Phoebe. "My remaining grandchildren need a bigger place in this company."

"Hi mom. I agree, it is time we made this a family company again." Thorne says from the doorway. "I am thinking of having Ally come home and maybe see if she wants a part in the company, start at the bottom like Steffy did. What do you think? " He asks.

"I think that would be great son." Stephanie says with a smile.

"I am going to go call her." her son says before turning around and walking back out the door.

"Now just to get rid of the Logan family once and for all in my company." the matriarch says with a gleam in her eyes.

"What are you up to know my dear?" Eric asks as he closes the door behind him.

Logan Estate

Coming back into the room Brooke looks over at her daughter that is closing the cover on her tablet, "So what do you think honey?" she asks excitedly.

"It all looks so great mom. I just wish I knew what was going on with Liam. It used to be that he pursued me, wanted me in his bed. Now it seems as if..." she trails off, a thought coming to her. "NO!" she yells and rushes over to her phone.

"Hope, what is it?" the older woman asks with concern.

"It is Steffy mom. She must be doing something to distract Liam. I thought this was over with her not being around, but she must still be contacting him." the younger blonde says, anger flashing in her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing mom? I am calling her and telling her to give up, that Liam is mine."

"You might not want to do that Hope. Besides, I called her a few minutes ago to tell her the same thing and she didn't answer. Why don't we just forget about her for now?" Brooke suggests.

Hope puts her phone back in her purse with a frown. Noticing the little compact, she pulls it out, opens it, and take out two small white pills. Without a thought the young woman tilts her head back and pops the pills into her mouth, swallowing them without any water. Brooke looks at her younger daughter with a look of shock and almost horror on her face.

"Sweetheart..." she begins to say when Hope cuts her off.

"Don't mom."

Beach House

"What do you mean my granddaughter might be pregnant Liam?" Stephanie demands as she stands in the living room of what was once her granddaughter's home.

"Ste... Stephanie, what are you doing here?" Liam stutters, looking at his wife's grandmother.

"I came to talk to you. I heard about what happened in Aspen, though now I am guessing not everything that happened." the woman replies.

"Listen, I am not sure..." Liam is cut off by ringing of his cell phone. He lunges to get it from the counter. Looking at it, he sees a picture of Steffy from their first trip to Aspen together. "Steffy..." he answers. He face pales as he listens to his phone. "No, I am coming up there and getting you. I will be leaving as soon as I can seeing as how my father and your grandmother are here right now." After another minute he hands the phone to Stephanie before turning away and looking right into his father's eyes.

"So, taking a trip?" Bill asks with a smile.

"Yeah I am. I need to make sure that she is okay dad. I need you to call and have the jet ready for me. I am going to go grab a bag. You can show yourself out." Liam says with a pointed look before walking off. Bill puts his hands up in a defenseless manner before heading to the door, trying to get information from the conversation going on between Stephanie and her granddaughter.

"Steffy, what is going on? I walked into the beach house to hear that you might be pregnant?" Stephanie questions.

"Grandma listen, this conversation goes no further. This is nobody's business, but according to the four tests I have taken I am pregnant."

"Oh my! Not a word will cross these lips, I promise." the older woman says, smiling.

"Good. Is Bill still there?"

Stephanie looks around, not seeing Bill she replies, "I don't see him, he must have left."

"I will have to call him, hopefully before he has a chance to tell anyone."

Ok, I will let you go then. Know that I love you and am hoping you will get your happy ending. Take care sweetheart." she says before hanging up the phone. Turing to set the phone on the table she spots Liam in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Stephanie..." he starts to say before being cut of by the most formidable he has ever met.

"Go to her Liam, she needs you more than she is willing to admit." She gives Liam a quick hug before shooing him and herself out the door.

The Spencer Jet

Liam rushes onto the jet, ready to go to his wife. He stops dead in his tracks as he sees his father waiting on the jet for him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" he asks, confusion written all over his face.

"I needed to talk to you about Steffy."

"I don't have time for this right now. Dad, please get off the jet so I can go to my wife. And please don't tell anyone just yet, I am not even sure she is pregnant" he lies, "and I need the be to talk to Hope about this myself."

"Fine, but as soon as you know, you better let me know." Bill says as he grips his son's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Keep me up to date on what is going on." the older Spencer says and then leaves the jet.

"Oh Steffy, what is going on?" Liam asks himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Truths and Lies**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bold and the Beautiful, I just like to play with the characters...

Chapter 5

Bill and Katie's house

Bill walks through the door, a big smile on his face as he thinks about the news he had heard.

"Bill honey, is that you?" he hears his wife call from upstairs.

"Yeah, I am down here." He replies as he sees his wife at the top of the stairs. A part of him is thrilled about the news they should be getting shortly, but worried about his wife's and child's safety.

As Katie slowly makes her way down the stairs, she can see that something is weighing on her husband's mind. "What is wrong Bill? She asks.

"Just some unexpected rumors flying all over the place." He smiles slyly.

"And what kind of rumor would cause you to look like that cat that ate the canary?" his wife asks, a smirk on her face.

"Let's wait until I can confirm this, which should be very shortly." He says, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"Is it really that big Bill? I know you like to have the scoop for Spencer Publications, but you can't even share the information with me? It's not like I am going to run off to tell the world." his wife responds, playfully.

"Let's just say, there might be some very upset family members." he states with a grin.

"Which part of the family Bill? You can't just hint around when our family is involved." she responds, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Let's just say that we might become grandparents soon." Bill says with a grin.

"Wait, why would the family be upset if Hope is... Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that Steffy might be pregnant?" Katie says, her voice rising with every word.

"It hasn't been confirmed, but Liam is on is way to Aspen as we speak to find out what is going on."

"But Bill, Steffy and Liam haven't been together in months. If she is pregnant, then I highly doubt that Liam is the father." she replies, calming down.

"They might have been together in Aspen, remember the kiss I told you about?" he reminds her

"Liam wouldn't do that to Hope. He is in love with her, Steffy just tricked him into that marriage. We all know that." the brunet says.

"Like I said, we don't know what happened and what is going on. I told Liam to call me as soon as he knows and I called Steffy to do the same. But enough of that, I can see you stress level is rising and that isn't good for you and the baby." he tells her, concern lacing his voice as he looks at the woman he loves and is carrying his child.

" I have to tell Hope, to warn her that Steffy is making a play for Liam."

Logan Estate/ Aspen

After watching her mother leave, Hope goes to her purse and pulls out her cell phone. She hits the number to dial Steffy's phone. The call rings and rings till it goes to voice mail. She disconnects the call, only to call back again. This time the call was connected on the second ring.

"What do you want Hope?" the brunette asks, sounding distracted.

"What I want Steffy Forrester, is for you to leave Liam alone. He is mine, he always will be, you will never have him again. You know the minute your divorce is final we are going to get married, I will be Mrs. Spencer and there is nothing you can do about it. Remember, the Logan's never lose." the blonde says, a snide smile on her face.

"Hope, I can't deal with you right now, but do you ever listen to yourself? Let me set something straight, sister" Steffy replies snidely. "Liam is not a piece of property, not an accessory like a purse. He is a man, a man that deserves love and devotion, to be loved unconditionally." Steffy says, fire in her voice. "And remember, I am his wife."

Hearing the front door open, Steffy heads in that direction.

"Liam..." she says before her phone slips through her fingers and she crumbles to the floor.

"Liam!" Hope screams into the phone, but the words she hears next roots her to the spot..

"Steffy, my love, please wake up." Liam says, his voice full of concern.

"Liam? Liam!" Hope yells into the phone, trying to get the man's attention. Realizing that it is useless, she ends the call, grabs her purse and runs out the door.

Liam gingerly picks up an unconscious Steffy and carries her to the nearby couch. He gently lays her down, but does not completely let go of her still form.

"Steffy, please baby, wake up?" his voice thick with fear. "I need you..." he trails off as her blue eyes begin to flutter open.

"Liam?" she asks, unsure that he is really there, that it isn't her wishful thinking, a dream.

"I am here. We need to talk though." He says to her.

"I know. I..I don't... I am sorry. I still need to confirm I am pregnant when I go see Dr. Meade. And I know this will probably cause problems with you and Hope, but I can't and won't end the life of our child." Steffy says.

"I would never ask you to do that. The baby you are carrying was conceived out of our love." Liam says as he gently lays his hand over her still flat abdomen. "A baby..." he says with love and wonder in his voice.

Hope's Car

Hope slides into her car, pulling her phone from her purse. She go to the contact information for Forrester Creations and dials.

Forrester Creations" comes Pam's voice from her Bluetooth set.

"Hi Pam, it's Hope. I nee to speak to Eric or Stephanie and it is important." She urgently says to the older woman.

"Eric is in his office, give me one minute." she says as she puts the younger woman on hold. A minute later she is connected.

"Hi Hope, what can I do for you?" Eric's voice says.

"I need to use the Forrester jet." she says without explanation.

"Is everything okay Hope? Where do you need to go?" he asks with concern.

"No, everything is not okay. Liam has run off to Aspen..." She trails off as she is interrupted.

"You are not going to Aspen Hope." Stephanie says, from the phone in Eric's office. She had just walked in to hear what the youngest Logan woman had all but demanded from her husband.

"You don't understand Stephanie..." she is again cut off by the older woman.

"I understand better than you think Hope. Liam is in Aspen with my granddaughter and you can't stand it, you are scared that he is going to stay where he belongs, with his wife." she responds.

"Liam is mine Stephanie. Even Steffy finally realized that, that is why she went to Aspen." Hope replies, frustration evident in her voice.

"Hope, you need to give them time, you don't know what they are dealing with." Stephanie tells her.

I know that Steffy is tying to steal Liam away from me again and I am not going to let that happen." the young woman says before disconnecting the call. "I will not let her win." Hope says to herself. She takes the exit for LAX, deciding that she was going to get there one way or another and that she would just take a commercial flight.

Forrester Creations – Eric's office

"What was that all about Stephanie?" Eric asks, confusion and a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Steffy and Liam need some time together, there may be a lot more happening than anyone knows." she replies, cryptically.

"Come on now, I thought everything had been sorted out, that we were going to support Liam's decision to marry Hope." he says.

"Just trust me on this please? There is a lot going on that nobody knows about ans it isn't my place to tell." Stephanie tells her husband.

"Tell what?" Ridge asks as he walks into the office, Thorne following him.

"I don't know, but it has to do with your daughter." Eric tells his son.

"Is she okay? Nothing has happened to her, has it?" he asks, concerned.

"She is fine. Liam has gone up there, they need to talk." his mother tells him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder before turning to her other son. "Did you talk to Ally yet?" She asks.

"Actually that is why I came, she has agreed to come home and work here. She sounded really excited about. She said she had an idea she wanted to run by you guys. She just needs to get packed up and she will be home." he says with a huge smile, glad that his only child was going to be closer.

Bill and Katie's house

"Katie, you need to stay out of this, you are just stressing yourself out." Bill says as he lays a comforting hand on his wife's arm. Let the kids deal with it." he adds.

"Kind of like you have stayed out of it. If you had, Liam would already be married to Hope." she adds as she reaches for her cell phone. Before her hand can reach the small device, she doubles over.

"Sweetheart, what is it, what is wrong?" Bill asks his wife, his voice thick with fear.

"I... I don't... know." she says before she loses consciousness, Bill grabbing her before she can fall to the floor.

Forrester Creations – Steffy's Office

"I am worried about you sister, have you talked to her recently?" Taylor asks Thomas as they sit on the couch in Steffy's office.

"No, I haven't talked to her since she left for Aspen. I keep meaning to call her, but I never can seem to find a good time." he replies.

"A good time for what son?" Ridge asks as he walks in the room,

"To call Steffy, I am really worried about her. She isn't normally like this Ridge. Have you talked to her?" the brunette asks her ex-husband. "That is why I asked you to meet with me."

"I haven't talked to her, but I have talked to Liam. I guess a lot more happened up there last month then we knew." He replies.

"I know that the papers were signed and they kissed, but that doesn't explain why our daughter has given up the man she loves like this." uncertainty in her voice.

"Apparently more than that happened, according to Liam." Ridge informs his son and ex-wife.

 _ **A/N: Please review, whether it is negative or positive, I would love to know your thoughts.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Truths and Lies**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bold and the Beautiful, I just like to play with the characters...

A/N: Sorry it has taken so love to get this chapter out, I have had a major case of writer's block, but I hope you enjoy...

Chapter 6

LAX

"I am sorry ma'am, I don't have any direct flights to Aspen until tomorrow morning. I can get you on a flight to Salt Lake in two hours, that has a five hour layover though." The lady at the ticket counter explains to an upset Hope,

"That is not going to work. I need to get to Aspen and I need to get there now." she all but yells back.

"As I said, that is the best I can do. Now if that isn't good enough, I have a line of people to help." The ticket lady calmly explains.

"Fine, if that is all I can do, book me." she says, handing the woman her credit card. Once she has the ticket she walks away. As she sits, waiting for her flight, she opens her purse and takes out the small compact, opens it, and takes two little white pills. "I can't believe that this is happening again. Every time I think that she is out of our lives..." she says to herself as she grabs her phone out of her purse.

Aspen

"Do you want to come with me to see Dr. Meade. I know I took four home pregnancy tests, but I just want it confirmed." Steffy asks Liam, who is sitting next to her on the couch.

"Of course I do, I want to be there every step of the..." he is cut off by the ringing of his phone. Looking down, he sees that it is his dad calling. He hits the red icon to send the call to voice mail before turning off the phone. He then grabs Steffy's and does the same thing. "You know this isn't going to be easy to explain to..." Liam says, not wanting to broach the subject of the young blond woman.

"I know, we will figure it out together. However, it is time to leave for my appointment." She reminds him, ending the conversation about his fiance. He grabs the keys and leads Steffy out the door to the car.

Forrester Creations – Steffy's Office

"What do you mean more happened dad?" Thomas asks his father.

"Ummmm..." Ridge says, having realized that he probably shouldn't have said anything.

"Ridge? I have a right to know what is going on with our daughter." Taylor reminds he ex-husband.

"Apparently they slept together..." he tells the two people standing in front of him. Neither can think of anything to say.

"Liam asked me come meet him at his office the other day because he was unsure of what to do about Hope and Steffy and since he knows my past with you and Brooke..." he says, looking over at Taylor.

"So he went to the one person that knows what he is going through, down to the families," Thomas says, frustration lacing his voice. "I can't do this." he says before leaving his parents alone.

"He really is a mess over this Doc." he says.

"I can only imagine what he is going through. I know he loves both Steffy and Hope, but he really needs to make a decision, and soon."

"I think he might have made his choice, last I heard, he was headed up to Aspen on the Spencer jet." Stephanie says as she enters the room.

Bill and Katie's House

Bill grabs his wife's phone before she can call her niece. "What is the point in calling her when we aren't sure what is going on?" Bill asks her.

"Give me my phone Bill. I am not a child that you can control." she says, getting angry at her husband.

"Katie..." he begins when her phone rings in his hand. He looks down and sees that it is Hope calling. In that second, Katie grabs her phone back from her husband and answers the phone.

"Hope..." She is cut off by he niece's shrill voice in her ear.

"Aunt Katie, he is with her. I am headed there now. I will not let her have him."

Stepping away from his wife, he grabs his phone to call his son again. Hearing a sound behind him, he turns to find Katie laying on the floor. Rushing over he grabs Katie, resting her head on his lap. While holding his unconscious wife, Bill grabs his phone and dials for emergency help. Once he has ended the call he turns to his wife. "Katie, baby, wake up sweetheart." he says, fear making his voice shaky. He continues to hold his wife, waiting for the ambulance to get there.

Aspen

"What are we going to do Liam? I love you with all of my heart, but baby or no baby, I will not play second fiddle to a Logan, like my mom did." Steffy says, conviction in her voice.

Steffy... " Liam is cut off by the door opening.

"Hi Steffy, hi Liam." Dr. Meade says as he enters the room. "We have your test results, you are indeed pregnant." he says to them. The pair turn to look at each other, unsure of how to react. A small smile flashes on Liam's face, which makes Steffy smile also. They turn to look at Dr. Meade, who has started talking again. "Now Steffy, I am sure I don't need to tell you, but be careful, especially on the slopes." he says as he winks at her before walking out the door.

"Can you believe it?" Liam says, wonder in his voice. "A baby..."

LAX

"Aunt Katie..." Hope says as she hears a noise and then Bill saying, _"Katie, baby, wake up sweetheart."_ before the line cuts off.

"Hope..." the young blonde hears from behind her. She turns around to see her sister, Bridgett standing there with her son, Logan.

"I didn't know you were coming for a visit."

"Actually the plan is for me to move back home." the older Logan daughter replies. "But where are you going?"

"To Aspen, where Liam is with _her_." Hope says as she flips her bangs.

"Do you even know why he is there? Maybe it has to do with the annulment papers?" she says, a note of hope in her voice.

"I don't think so. I heard him call her love." she replies, anger in her voice.

"I don't know what to tell you. I am sorry." Bridgett says.

"I am going out there to get him. I will not let her have Liam. We are destined to be together, just like mom and Ridge."

Well, I really should get going. Logan and I had a long flight and I want to get him to bed." she says as she switches her son to her other side.

"Okay. I will see you when I get back then. I love you." Hope says as she hugs her sister and nephew. Bridgett then walks away, a frown on her face.

"Mom, I am worried abut Hope. I just ran into her at the airport, she seemed off to me." Bridget says, holding her cell phone to her ear.

"What do you mean you saw your sister at the airport?" Brooke asks, worry in her voice.

"Apparently, Liam is in Aspen with Steffy and Hope is going out there to get him back I guess That is what she said at least."

"Oh no. I should have known that Steffy was going to pull something, I just never thought that Liam would fall for it."  
"I don't know mom, according to Hope she heard him call Steffy love." she replies.

"Well, why don't you come home and we can try to figure out what is going on." comes the voice of the older Logan woman.

"Okay, we will see you shortly. I love you mom." Bridgett says before hitting the red button to end the call. "I really don't know what to do." she says to herself as she walks off.

Hospital in LA

"It was a panic attack, you will be fine. But you really do need to avoid stress Mrs. Spencer, it isn't good for the baby." The doctor tells Katie as she lies in the hospital bed, Bill standing by her side.

"Are you sure my wife and baby are okay?" Bill asks, worry in his voice.

"Yes, they are both fine. I do suggest going home and relaxing." He replies before leaving the couple alone in the room.

"You really did scare me honey." he says as he gently caresses her face.

"I know. I am sorry." She replies.

"You know this means that I don't want you involved in this mess with your niece." he tells her.

"Bill, I am worried about Hope. She sounded off when I answered the call."

"Like I said, I don't want you involved in this, you are supposed to avoid stress and that is all that this will cause you."


	7. Chapter 7

Truths and Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bold and the Beautiful, I just like to play with the characters...

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get this chapter out. Thank you to everyone that has left a review. They spur me on to write more, so please keep leaving reviews. Also, I might add characters that hadn't been on the show.

Chapter 7

Brooke's House

Brooke gets up from the couch when she hears the doorbell. She smiles as she opens the door to see her eldest daughter and her grandson standing there. "Come in Bridgette, set your stuff down. And you, my handsome grandson, how are you?" she says as she picks Logan up.

"Hi gamma, I good." the young boy replies.

Bridgett and Brooke share a look before turning back to the young boy in Brooke's arms. "I think it is time for a nap my little man." she says, with a wink and a kiss. Bridgett takes her on and starts to the stairs. "Do we still have the kids room?" She asks her mother.

"Yes, it is the same room. I will our us a glass of wine while I wait."

With a smile and a nod, the younger woman continues up the stairs with young boy in her arms.

Aspen

As Steffy and Liam are leaving the hospital, Steffy turns on her phone and sees that she has numerous text messages and voice mails. She decides that she will deal with the texts on their way home and deal with the voice mails later.

"Steffy what is going on? I am worried." She replies, "Mom, I am fine. Liam is here with me. I will explain more later."

"I know what happened between you and Liam up there sis, I am not sure it is a good idea that he is up there now. He is engaged to Hope." She replies, "Thomas, trust me when I tell you that it is a good thing Liam is up here. And I know he is engaged to Hope, for now..."

"Steffy, are you pregnant? Did Liam make it up there? You know I think that this will be what makes him see just who it is that he loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with, and Darling, I think it will be you." Steffy replies, "Grandma, between us, yes I am pregnant. Liam is here and went to the doctor's with me. I have already told him that I don't want him to be with me because of the baby. And we are taking thinks one at a time. I love you." She sends the text and realizes that they are back at the house.

Salt Lake City International Airport

Hope impatiently waits in line to bored the plane. Tapping her foot, getting angrier by the second as she imagines what is happening Aspen. Finally it is her turn to board the plane, she takes her seat in first class. Once everyone has taken their seats and the plane is in the air, a stewardess named Cathy, comes to ask if Hope needed anything.

"I would love some champagne." she tells Cathy. "Oh and a hot cloth please." she adds before the other woman can walk away. Once settled with her drink and the hot wash cloth, that lays, resting over her eyes, she sits, and again begins to imagine what is happening in Aspen with Liam and Steffy. "God I hate that woman." she says to herself. "I wish she would just disappear or something." she adds, exasperation heavy in her voice

Brooke's Estate

I really am worried about Hope mom. She seemed so... Off. It was like she was in another world." Bridgett says to her mother.

"This stays between us, but Hope has been taking anti-anxiety pills, I think she is getting too much into them though. And Steffy is the reason for this, her using her body to try to lure Liam away from Hope."

"Mom, if Liam wants only Hope than Steffy wouldn't have a chance."

"How can you say that? You know that is Logan woman find the men we are destined to be with and we get them. We have never lost our men's..." She is cut off

"Mom, get a grip will you. I really thought that Nick was the one for me. Yet it never worked out cause you and Nick were always in love and I couldn't compare. But this conversation is about Hope. What do you think is going to happen if she doesn't find what she is looking for?"

Aspen

"You know, I was so shocked when you ripped those papers up. It was one of the most romantic moments in my life, and you made it more so when you kissed me. I thought I was in heaven."Steffy say as she looks into her hot chocolate.

"I needed you to know that our marriage meant something to me, in fact it meant more than you know. I am still in love with you Steffy. I am glad that we have a child growing inside you." He replies as he places a hand on her still flat stomach.

A little bit away from the happy couple come a gasp.

Forrester Creations

"I can't believe that you are finally home young lady. This is going to be perfect and I know it, though have you seen your father yet?" Stephanie asks.

"Not yet. You were the first one I an into, though I am trying to keep this on the down low until we are ready. By the way, I know of another helping hand." she says with a huge smile on her face.

"Well,well. How have you been sweetie? We got your sketches and they are great We are in talks to start a line around you

Another note, I want to thank all of you that have taken the time to write reviews. They make me excited to write more, knowing that you are enjoying my story. Again, thank you for the time you have taken to read and review.

Thank you,

ForeverSTEAM


	8. Chapter 8

**Truths and Lies**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Bold and the Beautiful, I just like to play with the characters...

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since I have updated. My muse ran off with my marbles and I have since moved and gotten married. Now that things are calming down, I plan to work on this story again. Thank you for hanging in there with me.

Chapter 8

 **Brookes Estate**

"Bridgett, I am sorry about Nick. I finally realized that Ridge is and always has been my destiny." Brooke tells her daughter.

"It is in the past mom. All I care about is watching Logan grow up and my job. I am just glad that there was an opening here in LA. But that still doesn't explain Hope. What are you talking about pills?" the younger Logan woman asks.

"I took her to see a psychiatrist with the whole Liam and that tramp situation and I guess she prescribed your sister some kind of anti-anxiety medication. But I think she is coming to rely on them too much. I watched her take some earlier without batting an eye-lid, no water." she says, worry on her face.

"Really mom, what is with the name calling? You know how it feels to be called all sorts of names. You also spent years helping to raise Steffy, Phoebe, and Thomas, yet now you speak like they are your enemy."

"I did spend years helping to raise them , and yet they treat me and your sister like we are nothing. Steffy not only tried to steal Oliver, but now Liam from Hope."

"Like I said mom, if Liam was so in love with Hope, Steffy wouldn't have stood a chance. There had to have been some kind of issue there to begin with." the younger woman replies.

 **Dayzees**

"So how was your flight sweetheart?" Thorne asks, sitting across from his only daughter.

"It was fine dad, uneventful. I worked on my sketches and met a really nice lady." Ally says to her father while sharing a look with her grandmother.

"Speaking of your sketches..." Thorne says, not noticing the look the women shared. "We were thinking of starting the line as soon as possible. Dad loved the sketches I showed him." he finishes.

"About that dad, I was thinking maybe we could wait. I want to start at the bottom like Steffy did. That way by the time I get my line out, I will be comfortable with the company. And so that I feel like I earned my place, not getting it just because I am a Forester." the young woman says.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Sweetie. We would love to start the line now, but this will also give you time to learn the ropes, so to say." Stephanie tells her granddaughter.

 **Bill's Car**

"I can't believe that Steffy is going to try to pull some stunt to try to keep Liam. He belongs to Hope and we both know it Bill." Katie says to her husband. Bill takes a quick glance at his wife.

"Love, you heard the doctor, you are suppose to avoid stress" he reminds her.

"But Bill, this is my niece we are talking about. After everything, she deserves to be happy. And she had Liam first." she says, frustration evident in her voice.

"Katie, I am not going to discuss this with you. You know my feelings on Hope and that Steffy is a better fit for my son." He replies, anger creeping into his voice.

 **Airport in Aspen, Co**

"It's abut fucking time." Hope huffs as the plane touches down. She grabs her purse and stands as soon as the seat-belt light turns off. She all but runs off the plane, and out the building, not noticing the cold as she looks for a taxi. Once she finds on she gives the driver the address for the Spencer Retreat.

 **Aspen, Co**

"Your pregnant Steffy?" Ramona says as she finishes coming in and shutting the door behind her.

"My goodness, you almost scared me to death. We thought we were alone." Steffy says as she lays a hand over her pounding heart. "But yes, I am pregnant." she says with a smile on her face.

"WE are pregnant." Liam corrects his wife, grabbing her other hand.

"Does Bill know?" the Australian beauty asks.

"You are the only one, and we need it to stay that way." Steffy tells her friend. "We haven't decided on how to tell anyone, let alone Hope."

"I totally understand." she says.

 **Forester Creations – Steffy's Office**

"Liam is going to Steffy? Is she okay?" Taylor asks, worry in her voice.

"Between us? She is pregnant with Liam's child." The older woman says, gleefully.

"Are you serious mother? When did this happen?" Ridge asks.

"I just found out. I went over to Liam's to talk to him about this mess and he was talking to Bill about it. She told me that the home tests she had taken said she was pregnant. That is all I know." Stephanie tells the duo standing in front of her.

 **Beach House – Forester**

The woman puts the rest of her clothes from her suitcase into the drawer. Once that is done, she sits with a photo album, her hand gently caresses the picture of Thorn that sits on the page. "Oh darling, I have missed you. I wish mother..." She trails off...


End file.
